Ciel x Alois One shot
by PuppetMaster360
Summary: ' first fanfiction actually! umm.. yeah some mistakes but hey..i have dyslexia. WARNING! M/M YAOI! DONT LIKE DONT READ! AN DONT BE AN ASS AN JUST READ IT TO SAY THEY ARE NOT GAY OR EW YAOI! :( thats rude


A Magical Day

It was about mid spring May 16 2013, And Ciel decided it was time for a vacation. He and Alois had solved their differences and became friends. Though Alois is perverted and flirtatious; Ciel was able to understand why. The poor boy WAS molested as a boy. Ciel and Alois were about the same age. 15. Ciel decided that he, Sebastian, Claude, and Alois could go to America for a vacation. There was this one MAGICAL place that everyone goes nuts for… and it was called Disney Land.

"Sebastian! Are you ready yet! The Plane will be leaving momentarily!" The dark haired 15 year old boy exasperated at his Butler. Ciel's Hair had been styled by Sebastian. His hair was short but he had long bangs. He had grown up so much. "young master I am terribly sorry. I just already packed an loaded.." the demon bowed. Not even seconds later a limo pulled up. A blond boy ran up to Ciel and hugged him…Tightly….Too….tightly…Like….serious bro….Like….Ciel was suffocating…. "CIEL CHAN!~" the blonde squealed. "A-ALOIS!gahhh~!" Sebastian had to pry The Boy off of his master. Alois was a fashionable teen boy. Alois Had on purple tight skinny jeans, a studded belt that was silver an blue, a skinny tight sleeve less shirt that had the Blink 182 logo on the front an band name on the back. To top it off he got black and red high top vans that are plad. "Ciel are you ready?!" Ciel nodded. Alois was very excited to go to the USA… This could be fun…

In The USA hotel at Disney land

Alois plopped down on the Hotel bed. "ahh! we're here!" Ciel had taught Alois to be less vulgar and greedy and be more polite. And he was doing a very well job. "Sebastian. I heard some family talking about a fast pass for disabilities like asthma." (a fast pass is a pass so you don't have to wait in line for a thousand hours XD an you can go through the excite) Sebastian looked at the young master. "hm, I do suppose we could use one.. so we don't have to wait for a long time." Interrupted by the blond haired boy alois just squealed. "COME ON! LET'S GO! HURRY CIEL! COME ON! DISNEY LAND! IT AWATES US! LETS GO!" Alois shouted excitedly. Claud pushed his glasses up and sighed. "I guess we should leave before Alois has a burst.." Ciel nodded. Ciel changed his clothes to a; Purple and black striped short sleeve shirt, black vest, a solid black scarf, black skinny jeans, DC's, and fingerless gloves. He was ready to ditch this pop sickle stick!

AT DISNEY LAND PEEPS!

The place was crowded. But it smelled amazing. The smell of pop-corn and sweets filled your nose. Claude and Sebastian ditch to the foods area leaving Alois and Ciel alone to gather in down-town Disney. "oh Ciel this will be so much fun!" Alois twirled and sang. The first ride Alois and Ciel went on was Space mountain.. FIRST of all.. Alois HAD to sit in the front.. Ciel nearly screamed his lungs out as Alois nearly was laughing the piss out of him. After the ride was over they seriously thought they just had wild sex. Their hair was messy they were pink in the face and panting; All from one roller-coaster. "Ciel! That was so much fun!" Ciel was shaking… His legs felt like jelly and were nearly about to collapse.. "never….again…Alois….Never…Again…" Alois only laughed. They walked around trying to find out what ride to go on. The first ride they decided was Pirates Of The Caribbean. But Then they saw what every 15 year old kid adores.. Cotton candy.. Alois's face lit up.. "c`mon Ciel! Its Disney land! Act like your happy! Stop acting so uptight! Act a bit immature for once!" Ciel just couldn't resist. His secret crush…Disney land.. Cotton candy?..He couldn't resist.. "Alois…" Ciel said quietly. "yes Ciel?" "I`ll race you!" the two boys ran after who got to the cotton candy first. And Alois won.

LATER that day Alois and Ciel went on The haunted mansion. It was really fun. Alois and Ciel pretty much went on every ride at Disney land… they decided to switch parks and go to California adventure. The two teens left the park and went to the other park. They stopped at a California adventure restaurant to grab some lunch/dinner. The food was interesting…..VERY….interesting… they ate some type of 4 cheese pizza.. after that they went to the Mad tea party… and that.. THAT….Just…. .GOD…. The music was blaring. They must of played Alois's favorite songs because BCN13 (Brokencyde) song schizophrenia started playing and Alois started to dance.. Rolling those perfect hips… His hand slid up his thigh.. His hips… His dancing was as if a seductress took over him an possessed him… Ciel had to practically drag him away. He almost got a hard on.

At around 8 they went on almost every ride… The Ferris wheel; They stood in the exit fast pass line and when in… The lights of the amusement park where beautiful as they glossed and danced across the water below. Music was playing in the compartment they were in. it was one of both Alois and Ciel's favorite song… Hold by super chick. The ride seemed to lag on.. Ciel looked into Alois's beautiful eyes.. "your eyes…They…they are so… Beautiful…" Alois gushed like a 10 year old girl who just found out what sex was. "th-thank you.. Ciel.." They stared more longingly in one another's eyes.. They talked and talked.. they bonded.. They moved closer to each other. Ciel smiled at Alois. "Your so beautiful in general.." Ciel leaned into Alois. Their noses touched. Their lips were so close to touching…  
"Alois…." Ciel whispered…Alois shuddered….Right when Ciel was about to kiss the ride stopped… an the ride was over…. "such….a fucking cock block…" Ciel said in his head… "OH!" Ciel just remembered! World of Color was going to be starting!

The Kiss

The colorful lights around the park dimed.. a booming voice sounded across the park. "LADIES AN GENTLEMEN! DISNEY LAND! NOW PRESENTS! THE FAMOUS WORLD OF COLOR!~"

The beginning seemed to lag on…. Suddenly… The music became slow… and then Enchanted's song I see the light came on.. The Water was glowing and creating images.. It was truly romantic.. Ciel looked at Alois.. Alois was shaking… The mist was on him, it was night and he was sleeveless.. Ciel pulled alois into an embrace… It became dark again and a new scene played.. Aladin's whole new world.. Ciel gazed upon Alois's eyes…He brushed his hand across Alois's cheek and cupped his hand on his soon to be lovers cheek.. "Alois… I….I know it will sound crazy… but… I…. I think i`m in love with you…" Ciel whispered as his and Alois's noses touched. Alois blushed. "wh-what about Lizzy…" Ciel smiled. "forget about that annoying harlot Lizzy… it's just You and Me..." and whit that, Theres lips touched.. Alois's lips where so warm, tender, and soft. Ciel didn't let go. The kiss deepened.. Tongues battled.. "Holy shit.." Ciel thought "He has a tongue bead. WHY had I not noticed?" Ciel nipped at Alois's tongue and sucked; causing the blonde one to moan silently.. The kiss broke and they stared into each other's eyes lovingly.. Alois rested his head on ciel's shoulder and was the first to end the silence between the two boys.. "I was hoping you would tell me sooner or later…" The blonde nuzzled the others chest. "I… Love you to.."

BACK AT THE HOTEL  
Alois lays in in the arms of his bare lover Ciel. Ciel holds Alois in his arms drifting asleep. He just made love to The Alois Trancy… Forget about thinking about being in love.. He DOES love him.. Ciel kisses Alois's head and falls asleep. Moments later Claude and Sebastian walk in to see the two naked teens to gather in bed… Sebastian smirked an Claude pushed his glasses up smirking.. "Alas… Our plan worked…" Claude said to Sebastian. Sebastian Kissed Claude's cheek.. "let us not disturb the young masters now.." With that said both Claude and Sebastian left the Suit the two boys were staying in and stayed in a different suit next to Alois and Ciel.

THE END! :D


End file.
